


Final Meetings

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry and Pippin make their last long journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thevina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/gifts).



Éomer led them through the caverns, their way lighted by curiously contrived silver lanterns set at intervals along the walls.

"He will be delighted to see you," he told the two Hobbits, "although you will want to be careful not to disturb him if he's working."

"We know," laughed Merry.

"Even old friends dare not disturb a Dwarf at work," Pippin added, and Éomer nodded and smiled at them.

The King of Rohan limped a little, these days, and Merry thought ruefully that none of them were as young as they once had been. Still, they were not too old to travel yet, thank heaven.

There was no question of disturbance, for Gimli happened to be facing the entrance of the side cavern when they reached it, and upon seeing them his face lit up with a broad smile that even his luxuriant (if greying) beard could not hide.

"My dear friends," he cried out, hurrying across to embrace them in greeting. "I cannot tell you how delighted I am to see you."

"And we you," said Pippin somewhat breathlessly.

Gimli then insisted upon showing them around the caves, pointing proudly to various spots where he and his kindred had opened them up further for visitors to admire the beauty of the stone in its frozen cascades glistening with jewels. Éomer had excused himself with the promise of seeing them later that evening, but Merry and Pippin followed Gimli for well over two hours before they persuaded him to pause and receive the gifts they had brought.

"Your thoughtfulness knows no bounds," said Gimli, puffing contentedly at his pipe until the thick coils of smoke enwreathed his head. "Surely this is Longbottom Leaf?"

"Indeed it is," said Merry, "from the harvest three years ago -- a most excellent year, and we saved it especially for you."

"I do miss the way we used to see old Gandalf smoke," put in Pippin. "The way he could blow rings and send them wherever he wanted, you remember." He blew a large perfect smoke-ring himself and watched with pleasure as it drifted off into the cool evening air, for they were now sitting at their leisure under the first stars.

"We all miss Gandalf," said Gimli in a gruff voice, and the Hobbits pretended politely not to notice the tear that trickled down and was lost in his beard. "But Legolas is expected here within a day or two; you must stay and see him."

"But of course!" exclaimed Merry. "We traveled for no other purpose but to see all of our old friends. Pippin suggested it; he was growing positively nostalgic one day last winter when he and Sam and I were together. Sam could not come. But the two of us had to make one last great journey."

"And glad I am for it," said Gimli, reaching out to take their hands in his own.  


**Author's Note:**

> For Thevina at the request of freckles42, who suggested Gimli or any of the Hobbits, and gave the prompts "nostalgia, thoughtfulness, pipe smoke."


End file.
